The Day Before Tomorrow
by kathmolko
Summary: The first in a short series of action/dramas...James comes to terms with Jessi's illness and what he must do to try and save her.


****

The Day Before Tomorrow

Prologue to the Tomorrow Series

James cursed the ground beneath him as he made the trek down the antiseptic white halls of the hospital to Jessi's room.

He cursed Giovanni, for condemning almost sixty Team Rocket members to a severely shortened, pain-filled life.

He cursed the ruins of the Forest Rocket Base and its damned nuclear waste.

He cursed himself, he cursed Meowth, he cursed Jessi, for not being high enough ranking members to get out of such clean-up duties.

James wondered if Giovanni knew beforehand that the destroyed base was radioactive, a simple way to write off unwanted agents. He cursed Giovanni for such underhanded, inhuman tactics.

"Yo, James, this is her room." Meowth declared, pulling on James's pant leg.

James nodded, opening the door and allowing Meowth passage through, before entering the room and fastening the door shut.

"I'm dying." Jessi said instantly, not making eye contact with him.

"Nah, Jess, you'll be fine. Ya got us, remember?" Meowth smiled.

"You can't stop it. The disease is slowly eating me from the inside out. These Team doctors assure me I'm fine, but I bet that they're digging my grave as I speak. I know my body."

James was shocked to hear such self-assurance in such a situation, feeling like there was no way Jessi could possibly harbor such knowledge.

"Oh Jessi…" he said slowly "The doctors want to save you…"

"Bullshit. The doctors are Giovanni's men, I've heard them speaking. All they want to do is keep the story quiet and let us die swiftly." Jessi hissed.

James bit his lip, feeling like he was going to cry…though why he wasn't sure. Jessi's story was one that feared…he didn't think he could deal with anything if she died.

"Jess, don't be silly," Meowth comforted "You're paranoid,"

Jessi's turned her head away, her gaze fixed upon the white roof of her cell. "You can say that when tomorrow you come here and find my body gone."

James clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to her Jessi, the girl with the amazing passion for life, speak this way. He wanted to hear her screaming, laughing, yelling, singing…anything but the terrifying monotones she was uttering unflinchingly.

"James…Meowth…I know that I'm dying. But you can help me." She said slowly, closing her eyes "Kill Giovanni. I would now, if he had not cursed me with this fucking disease."

James looked at Meowth…was this the same Jessi whom had only a week ago shared a strawberry milkshake with him at a kiddy ice-cream parlor? She'd laughed so hard then, the two had such great fun that day…

Meowth was thinking something similar.

"I want to kill him, Jess," James said softly "If he did this to you on purpose…but…if he did…wouldn't he have tried to kill Meowth and I too?"

"Sixty out of eighty agents caught this disease, the doctors said. You're immune to it. I don't understand why. I just want to get Giovanni back for his cruelty."

Meowth seemed convinced. "Giovanni has done a stunt like 'dis before." He announced "He killed off thirty Team Members about five years ago, he kept it all under wraps. Nobody knows anyting' about it. 'Cept me. I was top cat back 'den."

James bowed his head, dropping to his knees at Jessi's bedside. He'd do anything for her, she was his best friend, she'd always led the way. He'd be utterly lost without her guidance. He wanted to do whatever it took to make her rest easily. Even if it meant killing the man he feared most.

"Jessi!" he cried suddenly, grasping her hand. She turned slowly, not catching the excitement in James's voice. "Jessi, if Giovanni knows about this disease, then there will be a cure. There was a risk one of his pet agents could get infected, so he would have a cure for it!"

"So?" Jessi demanded "How will that help me? He isn't likely to give it to you if you say pretty please."

James felt useless. "I'll kill him Jessi. I'll kill him and take the antidote from his bloodstained fingers."

Rage empowered James. 

"Visiting hours are over!" a gruff female voice announced, narrowing her yes as she poked her ape-like head into the room.

"I'll be back, Jessi," James promised "We'll be back tomorrow."

****

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Next Episode- Tomorrow Never Came

Um…well…nothing to say…just read the next episode when I wrote it…I don't want to have to plead, but I will. I have no shame. 

Love and Kisses,

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
